This invention relates to improvements in and simplification of the available structure for positioning a shaft-like portion of an element within a hole, cavity or recess. Depending on the form of its embodiment, it may provide a device which has a locking function or a locking and a bearing function.
The prior art has a multitude of keying and bearing devices, the former of which include pins, bars, shims and the like and the latter of which have various contrived compositions. In no case, however, does there appear to be any structure in the form of a simple and very inexpensive stamping which can serve either or both purposes. Nor does the prior art appear to provide a simple little stamping capable of taking a substantial load in use thereof and serving to maintain the position thereof as well as the position of related parts. As a matter of fact, the present inventor has no knowledge of any particular prior patent which he would construe as material to a consideration of the present invention.
The problems of the prior art the solution to which was the target of the efforts which resulted in the development of the present invention were many. One target was to reduce the need for multiplicity of devices to serve the functions herein described. Another target was to find a way to simplify the construction of and substantially reduce the cost of production of devices of the type described. Yet a further target was to find a way to salvage parts which were accidentally or inadvertently formed with oversized holes for accommodating other parts. That the targets of the invention have been achieved will become readily evident from the following description of the invention by way of illustration of some of its preferred embodiments.